Companies use document management systems to store and retrieve image documents. Difficulties arise when a company tries to integrate company software systems with a document management system. Programming extensions may be created to act as an interface between the company software systems and the document management system. However, the programming may be complicated and time-consuming as this requires detailed knowledge of the company software systems, the document management system and the API's (application programming interfaces) that are needed for application integration. The difficulties further mount when the company's departments use different types of applications that are needed to access documents from the document management system.